


Cesspool

by Emariia



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, lying, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: A poem about lies and darkness





	Cesspool

A long stone is balanced precariously on the stalagmite of decisions.   
  
The truth is laid on one side, and your words lie on the other.    
  
The moment they are let go, your words weigh down their end of the stone and tip into the darkness below, into a writhing cavern of monstrous beings.   
  
You know the kind.    
  
They occupy our minds, on their haunches in our subconscious.    
  
Some are asleep.    
  
Others are clawing and spitting, carving their way out.   
  
Others sit in silence, waiting for the right moment to launch themselves from you, in the form of ugly words, or a knife, or a fit of rage.   
  
Or a murder.   
  
Your words belong in that Cesspool, surrounded by deep waters of lies and schemes, writhing among the beasts of jealousy and roaring alongside the dark dragon of rage.    
  
I pity you.    
  
If your words belong there, I can't imagine what your monster is like.


End file.
